


Caught In The Act

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Yang walks in on an intimate scene between her younger sister and Weiss.





	Caught In The Act

“All right let me just get my gym clothes and I’ll meet you there!”  
Yang shouted at her partner who was currently on her way to said gym. The two girls had been studying in the library and Yang wanted to do some physical training  after sitting for so long. When she got to the room she was expecting to find Weiss and her sister doing what she and Blake had been doing in the library for the past few hours. Instead she found her half naked sister being mounted by the W of their team on said mounting girls bed.  
Yang was so dumfounded by the scene that she forgot to announce her arrival, and the couple were too occupied with trying to eat each other to notice her untimely arrival. It wasn’t until Weiss had begun to slip a hand under the pinned girls skirt that the stunned blonde had found the will to finally speak.  
“You know there’s a lot of stuff I don’t need to see, my little sister getting her freak on definitely makes the top 10!”  
The blonde brawlers sudden announcement had startled the girl on top to the point that she jumped so high, she hit her head on the bunk of the girl she had been marking as her own. This event was followed by a series of very un-Weiss like swears as she was struggling to find something to make her decent. The girl that was being pinned however was a bit slower to snap back to reality as her partner was.  
“Oh….hey Yang, sorry about that, I guess we were to preoccupied to lock the door.”  
Ruby said with a slight blush on her face, and while rubbing the back of her neck.  
“It’s not that big of a problem, it’s just that if you plan to have sex in our, shared, dorm make sure to lock the door. You never know who might be deciding to come visit.”  
Yang said while searching her belongings for her gym clothes and something to give to the combat skirt duo.  
“Hold on a moment!!!”  
The heiresses loud exclamation starteles the two sisters.  
“So your telling me that you walk in on your underage sister having sex with a girl two years her superior, and you’re just fine with this.”  
The two sisters just exchanged confused glances with each other before the Rose sister responds.  
“Yang was never the “touch my sister and die type” I mean you weren’t even the first girl I’ve been with that wasn’t just making out. Yang knew about those girls and didn’t try to kill them either.”  
Weiss just gave her partner a dumfounded expression in response to the younger girls revelation. Before she was able to rant toward her girlfriend,but before she could start she was hit with a pamphlet that was thrown by the blonde brawler. She looked at the title of the pamphlet, Safe Queer Sex and You.  
Weiss just stared at Yang.  
“Look Ruby’s not 12, she’s a 17 year old girl who is attending a school that is training her to fight murderous monsters. So I’m ok with her finding a girlfriend and having sex all I ask is you two do the proper research so that you don’t get hurt. Just because you can’t get her pregnant, doesn’t mean you can’t get her sick.”  
Yang was truthfully okay with her sister having a relationship, even with her being sexually active. She trusted Ruby to not make stupid mistakes, and that if she had started to act overprotective and start threatening Weiss she would risk pushing her sister away, or even hurting her sister.  
“Thanks for looking out for us Yang, I can always depend on you can’t I.”  
Ruby said as she walked over to her sister to give her a big hug.  
“You know it. Now as much as I enjoy seeing Weiss make a face like a fish, I have to meet Blake at the gym now. I’ll be gone an hour so make sure you two are done by then. Also lock the door please”  
The heiress just shot daggers at the blonde brawlers comment while Ruby waved good bye to her sister as she head out the door. Once out, Yang stood in front of the door for a good couple of minutes, then she tried to open the door only to find that this time it was actually locked.  
“Good, Now let’s see how long until they forget again.”


End file.
